Starting Over
by HeathDTS
Summary: A young Umbreon tries to do good things for the world around him, but the more good he does the more his past comes back to haunt him. Please R&R.
1. Meet the Umbreon

**This story starts out in the point of view of a small Eevee kit.  
Thank you all for reading, please review, It'd help me out a lot. xP**

**Also, huge thanks to tracefan, who pretty much saved my ass by checking this over for me.**

--

The wind howled on me while I cowered in the darkness of an ancient tree. I was in a small ball using my soft fur as a shield from the icy blasts of wind. I was desperately calling for my parents; my shrill cries were enough to waken even the heaviest of sleepers. There was a thick fog out, but thankfully I only needed my ears to find my parents. I was a small Eevee kit, just barely old enough to be away from my mother for longer than a few hours. My fur was light brown and very thick. I've got to thank my fur; I wouldn't be alive right now without it. I had fairly small legs, since I'm a kit, but I still manage to run quite fast. I have a very unusual eye color for my species, many people that we lived with in our clearing would comment on my sapphire eyes. Although most kids picked on me for them, I loved my eyes more than anything else. They made me unique.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of twigs breaking, and I ran excitedly toward the source of the noise, hoping it was my loving parents. Dreaming of the wonderful food my mom and dad would have hunted while away kept me driving towards the noise, despite the icy wind blasting at my already red face.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed in delight.

I looked up but what I saw was not what I expected: Two men in dark clothes were towering above me, looking down at me while smirking and talking to each other in dark voices.

"Hehe, look what we have here, Zack," the first man gleefully said.

"A cute little Eevee kit. We can sell this little guy for a lot of money," Zack said with an evil glimmer in his eye.

I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he knew it wasn't good. I bounded between the man called Zack's legs and quickly ran away from the ominous men.

"Get it before it gets away, Peter!" yelled Zack, pointing at me. "I'm trying, I'm trying!" screamed Peter pulling out a black object and pointing it at the Eevee kit. He didn't hesitate to fire 3 rounds at me, one narrowly missing the back of my head.

I stopped dead in my tracks, for standing before me was a large Pokemon. It was jet black in color, with shiny golden rings all over his body. When I looked up, I also noticed its enormous ears; a pair that must have been capable of hearing miles away. The muscle in one of his legs was nearly twice as big as I was,

and he had the most menacing teeth I had ever seen. This Pokemon could easily break every bone in my body effortlessly. But his most amazing feature was his piercing amethyst eyes. It was as if the Pokemon was looking right through you and peering into your soul.

"Hey, watch where you're going, kid," said the dark Pokemon, obviously annoyed.

"M-Mister! Pl-please!" I sobbed, latching onto the Pokemon's leg.

"Kid, calm down. You want an autograph or something?" questioned the Pokemon, quite confused.

"N-no, there are bad men following me," I took a few deep breaths, "Please help me mister!"

The Pokemon looked up slowly, and his enormous ears twitched, as if he was seeing with his ears instead of his eyes.

"Ah, I see," the Pokemon looked up with a fierce look in his eyes, "get behind me."

A few seconds later, the silhouette of two men bursted through the thick fog. They approached slowly, the fear in their eyes was visible, as they thought there were just chasing me. This made me growl softly, thankfully not enough for anyone to hear, and the Pokemon smirked as I crouched behind one of his monstrous legs. Peter's hands were shaking so bad it was like there was an earthquake going on inside his body.

"So I hear you like to pick on little kids..." the dark Pokemon sounded menacing, slowly making eye contact.

"Wh-what are y-you?" stammered Zack, sweat pouring down his face, his body shaking.

"How do you speak?! You're just a stupid Pokemon!" yelled Peter, not realizing what he said until a few seconds after.

"I'm a stupid Pokemon? Hmm... I thought you might be Rockets," the Pokemon said looking at the red R on their shirts, "weak cowards who go after the young and defenseless...yeah, sounds about right." I looked up at the word "Rockets", not sure what the Pokemon was talking about.

"We'll get you for that!" yelled Zack who was now trying to stay conscious more than anything.

"Get the Umbreon, Zack!" bellowed Peter who yet again didn't realize what he was saying out loud.

"All right, let's do this then," the Umbreon chuckled, "not gonna wet yourself are ya?" gesturing to the sweating rocket grunt. Peter, who had already had his dark black object out, aimed for the Umbreon. The Umbreon dashed forward with great speed knocking the gun out of Peter's hands with one paw. Peter took a step back and kicked at the Umbreon. The Umbreon ducked and opened it his mouth forming a large ball of dark energy. He smirked and sent it hurling at Peter who jumped out of the away just in time to be greeted by a claw in the face.

"You'll pay for that, you stupid bastard!" screamed Peter, holding his face in agony. The Umbreon glared at him ferociously, and charged up another large orb. The orb was shot at too close of a range to dodge and made contact with Peter's shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground, obviously in immense pain. The air around him smelt like burnt flesh, and I was fighting the urge to vomit. I just stared at the now stationary Umbreon, who was now casting his gaze at Zack. I winced when I saw Zack's fear, but somehow it made me happy. As though it was me that was about to nearly kill him, and not the Umbreon. I grinned at the thought, but shook it off quickly.

"St-stay back! Don't make me hurt you!" Zack panted, trying to back away from the Umbreon.

"Zack, Zack, just accept it, you've lost." the Umbreon smirked and sent an extremely powerful orb of energy into Zack's gut, knocking him unconscious, or maybe killing him. I don't know; I was too scared to look.

--

**I love Cliffhangers. Please review, thanks for reading.**


	2. 20 Questions

**Sorry that this is a short one guys, but there's a little surprise and the next one will be longer, I pinky promise.**

**R&R or Umbreon will eat your face off. And enjoy it. **

**Another thanks to all my readers, I love you all bunches?**

--

I warily looked up, wincing at the sight of the dead human. There was a strong smell of burnt flesh and blood, and I staggered back only to run into the Umbreon. I almost screamed. The appearance of the Umbreon was so menacing, it was hard to look him in the ey

"Where are your parents?" he asked curiously, head tilted to the side.

"I don't know, the enemy tribe came and mommy told me to run so I did," I was fighting back tears as I finished, "and then I got lost and those people tried to hurt me."

"All right. As much as I hate to say it, I'm gonna have to bring you back to your tribe. Lead the way, kid." he sighed, and followed me as I walked towards the tribe. The walk became quite monotonous, so I decided to ask the Umbreon some questions.

"What's your name?" I asked, staring at him. He seemed to have an extremely confused look on his face.

"Uhh...Blake." he stammered, like he just gave away vital information.

"What's that attack you use called?"

"Shadow Ball."

"Where do you live?"

"Nowhere."

"Then where do you sleep?"

My little interrigation went on for several minutes, Blake getting more annoyed with each question. And the sad fact was, each question led to another question. I thought it was quite amusing.

"All right kid, wanna play 20 questions? What's your name? What's your favorite food? What gender are you?" He sneered, thinking he won the little game we were playing.

"I don't have a name, I like oran berries, I'm a boy." I said confidently. I was so young I didn't have a name yet. My parents had debated on what they should call me since I hatched.

"...I can't wait to take you home. And by the way I've never seen a guy without a d-" he was cut off by a sudden growl. I looked around and saw nothing. I backed up towards Blake slowly, who was examining the surroundings. His ears perked and he shot a shadow ball to the left of him.

"Hmph, I'm surprised you managed to detect me, but I'm afraid I won't be going down that easy." a purple feline materialized with a smirk on it's face. He had a red gemstone on his forehead, and his tail parted into two at the end. I stood in shock, I couldn't move. I could hardly breathe when I realised who that pokemon was. It was Psy, the leader of our enemy tribe. His smirk vanished as a Shadow Ball flew towards him, he barely dodged and came real close to not having a head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy. We'll fight later, right now I've got to get this kid home." Blake stated and turned around, ignoring the deep growl coming from Psy. I winced as the large beam was shot at Blake. It was beatiful, so many colors, like a rainbow. Yet at the same time, the thing that was about to take Blake's life. It made contact and there was a mini-explosion that hurled my a few meters back. I got up and shook myself, getting all the dirt off my fur, and looked towards Blake. I could see his silhouette of Blake through the smoke.

"Okay. Now you really pissed me off." Blake pounced on Psy and shot a Shadow Ball into his face at point-blank range. The screams of anguish filled the night air. The once purple face of Psy was now charred black, and there was no trace of his gem. Most likely covered by the ash.

"Leave. And never come near me or the kid again, or I won't be so nice." Blake had a triumphant smirk on his face. Psy scowled and teleported away mumbling and cursing, his screams still ringing in my ear, I kept walking towards the place where my tribe lived. Trying to keep my mind of the death I'd seen today.


	3. Insanity

**In the POV of -dun dun dun- BLAKE. YAY!**

**In this chapter you see Blake's softer...and darker side! It didn't quite meet expectations when it came to length, but I think it's good nonetheless.**

**Hope you all enjoy it, review, even if you hate it. P**

--

I walked down the dirt-marked path with the annoying Eevee kit. We were in the middle of nowhere. Trees as far as the eye could see. The occasional squeak of a Rattatta every now and then. I wanted nothing more than to drop this kid off and get back to living my life. It had been almost a week since I'd seen my mate, Krystal. I was heading over to our clearing before the kit had gotten in trouble. She was gonna kill me for ditching her, but at least I have the kit as an excuse...

The wind was icy cold, the feeling of it making the side of my body feel practically numb. I could hear a flock of Hoothoot about a mile to the east of the location. Perhaps after I dropped the kit off I could have some early breakfast...I looked over to see the kit using me as a shield against the gusts. I smirked to myself. No matter how much of a pain in the ass this kid was, I could honestly say he was cute. Every step he took had a bounce in it. It amazed me that the child could be so happy without his parents around. The silence of the night was broken by the squeaky voice of the Eevee kit.

"We're here, we're here!" he squealed as he bounded through a clearing in the trees. I chased after him, worried he might get hurt... wait, what? Bleh, whatever. I chased him, but abruptly stopped when I smelled traces of ash in the air.

"Wait kid. Stay here. I want to make sure they're no more of your enemies here," he lied, "hey, what were your parents?"

"Mommy was a Vaporeon and daddy was a Jolteon." the child smiled gleefully. I pat him on the head for whatever reason and continued to the village.

I walked slowly down the path the kit had pointed to and prepared myself for any attacks. A few minutes later I reached the clan of the kit. Two trees stood as a gate with claw marks there to mark the territory. I walked past the gate and stood in awe at the destruction. There was no vegetation left whatsoever. It was a barren wasteland, blood everywhere. Gore and disembodied parts everywhere. I growled in disgust. I swore to myself the next time I saw that damned Espeon I'd show him what it felt like to lose all your limbs. I walked through the rubble, looking for any sign of a Vaporeon or Jolteon. I scowled in disgust as I saw the corpses of little Eevee kits; not much older than the kit I had been taking care of. I continued searching until I saw it. The body of a Vaporeon lay there, taking quick rasping breaths.

"Please...help my baby...I t-told him to run," she coughed heavily fighting to stay alive for just a little longer.

"Don't worry, I found him in the woods and saved him from the humans." I said, putting a bit of a growl with the word humans.

"Thank you...take care of him...please-" she fell over as a powerful lightning bolt struck her. I stood in awe, but what was shock turned into complete anger real quick. I turned to see the attacker. I came face to face with a Jolteon with a menacing look in his eyes. His face had a twisted, sadistic smile on it and a red mark on his chest of a serpent wrapped around a skull. Hatred was taking me over and I could hardly resist jumping at the Jolteon's throat and sinking my fangs in, watching him bleed to death.

"I see you've wet my wife, Blake." the Jolteon laughed hysterically, his voice was eerily sadistic.

"How do you know my name?!" I growled growing more and more angry with each passing second.

"Oh I know a lot of things about you Blake. So many things." I roared shooting a Shadow Ball at the Jolteon. I was so blinded by anger that the powerful blast veered of course, hitting a tree and blasting it to bits.

"You're sick. You killed your own tribe, your own wife. Trash like you doesn't deserve to live on this earth. I'll make sure to see to it that you don't." I lunged at the Jolteon sinking my teeth into his leg. He laughed again and continued.

"You're right, I am sick, but my master seems to be interested in you. How you try your best to cover up your past and it all comes back to haunt you." he sneered. I growled and bit his other leg, he crumpled forward and was still laughing.

I was about to finish the job and sink my fangs into his throat when he began choking. He fell to the ground, falling into what looked to be a seizure. His eyes grew red and he twisted his head around to look at me.

**"****Hello Blake. I'm so glad when finally get to talk." **the Jolteon said in a dark voice, twice as sadistic as the voice before.

"Who are you?" I growled, assuming a fighting position, slightly scared by the booming voice.

**"Just a manipulator of souls. I know about your past Blake. I know all about you, and trust me it will come back to haunt you. I'll release my control over this weak Jolteon now, farewell Blake. Hahahahaha..." **the laugh lingered on for a few more seconds before fading. The shock of what was happening to me was overwhelming. I shot a Dark Pulse at a nearby tree. Satisfied as I saw it blow to smithereens. A few seconds later the anger built up inside of me vanished, and I began to wonder how I would break this to the Eevee kit. I couldn't get the last words the Vaporeon said out of my head. How was I supposed to raise a kit? I had a mate but would she agree with it? And what if she wanted kits of her own? What would she say?

"I think she'd say yes. Mind reading capabilities are just amazing aren't they?" an Umbreon came into view. When I saw her my heart skipped a beat. She had beautiful red eyes, and a sleek black furred body. Her rings were a golden-yellow. A perfect shade of it, in my opinon. She was slightly smaller than me, but just as strong. Not to mention the ability to the minds of all Pokemon, no matter the type. She said it came from being a daughter of both an Umbreon and Espeon.

"K-Krystal?" I stammered, realizing how stupid I must have sounded.

"I know about your little 'predicament'." she smiled, and started chuckling as she walked up to me and rubbed up against my side, a common Umbreon flirt.

"All right, and you're sure you're okay with it?" I asked cautiously. She gave me a angry glare.

"You think I'd abandon a helpless kit?" she demanded.

"Never!"

"Then why did you imply that I might?"

"Let's drop the subject, I'd never think that you'd abandon a kit." I said apologetically, hoping she would forgive me.

"You're forgiven, let's go find the kit. You better hope he's not hurt." she growled. It sent shivers down my spine.

In my mind I began to complain, _"I swear...if it got itself into trouble I'll-"_

"Help it. Then be beaten by your mate." she said, finishing my sentence for me and giving me an icy cold glare.

We made our way to where I left the Eevee kit, only to find it talking in it's sleep about it's mother and father.

"It's gonna be a long day tomorrow..." I grumbled before laying down, falling asleep with Krystal curled up in my stomach.

--

**R&R guys, hope you enjoyed seeing Blake scared out of his mind.**

**Next chapter should be up soon. **


	4. A New Start

**This is a short one. It's a year after chapter 1-3 and we're in the POV of the Eevee kit, who now has a name. Crazy, right?**

**Just thought I'd share this with you guys, when somethings in italics,**_ like this,_**it's the character pretty much talking to themselves.**

**I even made this nifty little graph!**

_Italics : _Character talking to themselves.

**Once again I've gotta say please, please, please review. It gives me inspiration to write more, getting you guys chapters faster! Win/win, right? Thanks again to all my readers! And remember, you don't have to be a member to review, so please do!  
**

--

I stalked my prey, my brown fur blending in perfectly with the forest around me. I was a trained hunter, ready for any situation that was brought up. A skilled fighter, and deadly assassin. Nothing could stop me. The world was completely silent, not even the chirp of a flock of Spearow. I grinned maliciously, now nothing could distract my prey. My heart was racing, my tail was wagging, and I ready to savor the hunt. I locked on to my target, waiting for an opening, for the perfect moment to strike and send my pray to hell...

_"3...2...1!"_ I mentally counted down, and pounced on my unsuspecting prey. She put up a fight, but as expected it ended in her demise. Or... me winning the game.

"Fine, fine, you win just get off of me Saph!" the young Eevee kit yelled, trying to push me off of her. I smiled triumphantly.

"Told ya I could pin you down, Kera." I took note of her defeated look. I happily got off of her, walking away smugly.

Kera was an Eevee kit, about a month younger than me. She was Blake and Krystal's daughter, and obviously my best friend. She was a light shade of brown and almost always had a smile on her face. Her neck and tail were snow-white, and her eyes were gold. Although she was mostly nice, and very friendly, she did have her wild side. It must come from being Blake's kit, I snickered.

She followed me persistently, as he we headed back to the clearing that we lived in.

_"Home..." _I thought to my himself, _"or at least, the closest thing I had to one."_

My parents had died in a sneak attack from an enemy tribe. Blake, an Umbreon, helped me when two Rockets attacked me in the woods. Blake ended up leading me o my home, only to find the destruction that had once been my home. Blake found my parents quickly. They both died in the sneak attack. Blake had told me that there was signs of a struggle, so they didn't go down without a fight. It relieved me that my parents weren't cowards and had fought to keep their home. When I grew up I wanted to be just like them. After all this had happened, Blake introduced me to his mate, Krystal. They were quick to offer me a home to stay, and for that I was forever in there debt.

I shook off the thoughts, getting focused on the task at hand: getting home. This, naturally, wasn't as easy as it sounded. Although we were still quite young at 1 1/4 years old we often wandered far away from our clearing.

--

After about an hour of extremely monotonous walking and small talk, we made it to the clearing. I lethargically laid down on my bed, Kera following, sitting next to me and sighing.

"Next time lets not go out so far. It's always so hard on my feet getting back." she frowned, and held up her hind leg and rubbed it with her paws.

"Aww, is poor little Kera's foot hurt?" I teased, we laughed and continued to play. I was about to pounce on her when I froze in mid-air with a blue aura around me. I looked over to see Blake smirking.

"Calm down. It's almost time to eat." he said, with a tone of authority looking strangely at me as I tried to swim down to the ground.

"You're lucky I wasn't ready or there's no way this would've worked..." I grumbled as he spun me upside down, causing my tail to fall forward and whack me in the face.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, could you repeat that?" he said laughing, while throwing me in the air and catching me as I was about to hit the ground.

He stopped in a few minutes, going over to his bed across the clearing, waiting for Krystal to get back with dinner. My head was still spinning as I looked around our clearing. It was pretty bare. And quite small, the size of a small house. My bed was next to a small river that flowed towards a human city. I was told to go nowhere near the city, unless I wanted a repeat of what happened a year ago. I shuddered thinking about it. Kera's bed was located about 3 meters away from mine, right at the foot of a large oak tree. Blake and Krystal's bed were located across the clearing. They used a bag that a traveler dropped as a pillow. I allowed my mind to wander for a few more minutes until Krystal got back from getting dinner. She had picked about a weeks worth of oran berries for both Kera and me. They were my favorite, of course. Kera was fond of them to but preferred Sitrus. She had also brought back a deceased Raticate for herself and Blake.

"All right, dig in guys." Krystal barely had time to complete her sentence before Kera and I were all over the berries, and Blake was all over the Raticate. Krystal sighed, joining in on Blake's feast.

--

**Well, how'd you guys like it? Like it? Review! Hate it? Review! Want to burn me alive for creating such a horrid piece of work? Review!**

**But seriously, all reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks to all my readers, I love you all bunches.  
**


	5. Midnight Journey

**2 chapters in one day? I'm on a roll. In the point of view of Saph, our favorite little Eevee.  
**

**--**

It was pitch-black darkness when I awoke. I didn't know what or why, but something didn't feel right. I walked over to Kera's bed and nudged her awake. She grumbled about needing 5 more minutes until I splashed water from the river on her.

"What?!" she yelled in a whisper. I must've looked very scared because immediately after she apologized and a asked in a nicer tone.

"I don't know, I woke up and just didn't feel right." I mumbled, looking down ashamed of being so scared over nothing. She pat me on the back.

"Let's go get my dad." she smiled cheerfully before walking to the other side of the clearing. I looked at the bed, but saw no one there. There was no sign of anyone even sleeping on the bed. This only scared me more, and now Kera was starting to get fearful too. I tried to act confident.

"I guess they went out to get some food. You know Umbreons, they're night people." I fake-smiled trying to calm Kera down. It succeeded for her, but I only wish it did for me.

"You're right! Let's go look for them!" she said cheerfully, as she walked into the trees. I followed right next to her, but I really, really wanted to stay at the clearing. I stopped her when I heard voices to the left of us. I told her to be quiet and motioned for her to follow us. We silently snuck in between two bushes, and had a perfect view of what was going on. An Absol had confronted Blake and Krystal. It had a scar going down his right eye, and the top of his horn was covered in, what looked to be, blood. I shuddered and continued looking. They were having what looked to be a stare-down until Blake broke the silence.

"I've thought it over. I refuse." he stated calmly, still holding eye contact with the Absol.

"Really now?" the Absol said in a smug tone with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Yes. Really. Now get out of our territory, Scar." Krystal demanded, a bit of a scowl coming soon after.

"Fine, but are you sure you understand the consequences of your choice?" Scar still had that creepy smile plastered on his face, and I really wanted to go back to the clearing. I looked over at Kera's reaction to all this and it looked like she was about to start crying. I put a hand on her back and pulled her closer to me reassuringly.

"I'll count to 3. If you aren't out of here by the time I get there, I'll kill you. Understand?" Blake was starting to scare me, his voice was so cold and emotionless. Nothing like the Blake I knew.

"I don't think you understand who's in contr-" Scar was cut off.

"1."

"Cute game Blake, but I won't be going anywhe-"

"2."

He scowled, defeated, and turned around walking away from our clearing. Soon after he left, Kera and I made our way back to the clearing. Soon after we got there Kera was asleep, obviously content with the way things turned out. I, however, was thinking about what had happened. The Absol wanted something, and something told me he wasn't going to just give it up so easily. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind, and allowed myself to drift into a peaceful sleep.

--

I was in a black room. I didn't know where I was, or how I got here. I looked around cautiously, trying to sense another persons presence.

**"Hello Saph." **a voice boomed. It was raspy, and very threatening. I backed up to a wall, looking at the darkness in front of me. Trying to find the person who spoke.

"Wh-Who are you?!" I yelled, trying to sound a little brave.

**"Haha, lets not be hasty. You will know me when the time has come." **

"What do you w-want with me?"

**"Power."** the word echoed across the room, over and over again. I started shaking and there was a bright light.

--

I woke up screaming, Kera shaking me awake.

"Are you okay?" she looked worried, and I was starting to feel really stupid. That's weird... why would I feel stupid?

"Yeah..I'm fine..." I mumbled, walking over to the river to groom myself. That's weird... when did I care about how I looked?

"Let's go play!" she yelled, running through the bushes. I bounded after her as we chased each other around.

Today looked like it was going to be a good day.

--

**Weird stuff happening, huh? Oh well, please read and review guys, it helps a lot. Sorry about the lack o' length, but at least we got 2 in today. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Weird Feeling

**Another one, the other two that I said were short were actually relatively long. One almost as long as the longest chapter I've done. This one's gonna be around...(I assume) 900-1000 words. Thanks to everyone who's reading this. Please review! Now let's get to the part you've been waiting for:**

--

"Hurry up, you Slowpoke!" Kera yelled cheerfully as she ran in front of me. I was close behind her, getting ready to jump on her and take her down. After a few more seconds of running, I did, and she smiled and we rested under a maple tree near by. It was a really nice day out. The sun was shining bright, and there wasn't a cloud in the cerulean sky. The tree tops provided excellent cover from the harmful rays. There was a gentle summer breeze, and Kera and I looked at the tree tops in wonder. Tailow and Pidgey flew above us, eager to hunt for their kits. The occasional Beautifly hovered around us before eating some nectar on nearby trees. It was like the whole world was peaceful for a few moments.

"Who do you think would win in a fight, Blake or that Scar guy from last night?" I blurted, breaking the peaceful silence. Kera looked at me in an odd way before turning her head and thinking.

"I think my dad can beat anyone!" she turned back to me and smiled happily.

"Me too..." I whispered, not sure why I brought it up anyway.

I got up and stretched my front paws forward before turning my head and looking at Kera. I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach before turning my head and blushing a little.

"Are you okay Saph?" Kera asked, a perplexed look on her face. It vanished quickly as she jumped on top of me, and laughed cheerfully. For once in my life, I laughed too. Instead of my usual routine, which was pushing her off and arguing with her about it. Both of us stopped laughing and just sat there for a second, looking at each other. Then Kera broke the awkward silence.

"Uhh, maybe we should go home?"

"Uh yeah, h-home sounds good." I stammered, making a mad dash for home as soon as she got off me. She yelled for me to wait for her, so I stopped until she caught up. Right after she caught up I started running again, eager to get home. I had to ask Blake what that weird feeling was, and fast.

--

A few minutes after getting home, I tackled Blake.

"I need your help, follow me!" I yelled, as I ran into the bushes in a straight direction for about thirty seconds then abruptly stopped. I waited for Blake, who was there about 3 seconds after I was. He was jogging and nearly caught up with me...damn those Umbreon and their long legs. After a little lecture about how it's rude to hit people for no reason, I told him what happened with me and Kera.

"...and then we just looked at each other for a minute!" I yelled, scared stiff about what happened.

"I see... it just had to be you..." he mumbled, with a weird look on his face.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, starting to get upset with the lack of information he was giving me.

"Nothing. Look, follow me back to the clearing. I have to tell Krystal something before we come back here. We're gonna have a little talk." he had a sinister smile on his face. I gulped and followed him back to the clearing. After a boring walk home, he walked up to Krystal and mumbled something in her ear about the Pidgey and Beedrill or something. Krystal had a look of fear on her face and was wide-eyed. He mumbled something I couldn't make out in her ear and pointed at me.

"YOU!" she snarled and jumped at me, but Blake apparently saw it coming and grabbed her before she could get to me.

"Eep." I backed up to a tree, ears drooping, too afraid to speak.

"Talk to her!" Blake said in a hushed-whisper to Krystal. Almost immediately she regained her calm composure and walked over to Kera.

--

"Wait, wait so the Beedrill wrestled the Pidgey?" I asked Blake. He had a big smirk on his face.

"Yep!" he had a toothy grin.

"I get it... what a stupid story." I grumbled.

"Why did you tell me this again?" Blake coughed, and turned around.

"No reason. Come on lets get back home." he gestured for me to follow, and we headed for home.

When we got back to the clearing, Krystal glared at me until I got to my bed. I looked over and it looked as though Kera's bed had been pulled farther away from mine.

_"Must just be my imagination playing tricks on me." _I thought to myself. I walked over to Kera and sat down next to her, earning an icy glare from Krystal.

"What do you wanna do tomorrow?" I asked her curiously.

"Let's play tag, and hide and seek!" she put her hands in the air and smiled at her idea. I chuckled. Hide and seek was her favorite game. Her fur blended in well and she was almost impossible to find.

"Deal." I announced with a smile on my face.

We ate dinner, the usual Oran Berries, while Blake and Krystal had a couple of Pidgey. Kera and I went to bed, and Krystal stared at me with her blood red eyes until I drifted to sleep.

--

**This would be the THIRD chapter in one day. Is that crazy or what?! As usual, all reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm thinking about accepting OC's for anyone who asks in a review too. Thanks for reading you guys!  
**

**This chapter had a total of: 1000 words.**


	7. The Pidgey and Beedrill

**This one is gonna be around 1000-1300 somewhere. I thought it would be cool to make the last chapter 1000 words exactly, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed the 'humor' in the last chapter. As usual, thanks to all my readers. Annnnnnnd, as a way to get you guys to review a bit more, if I get 10 reviews by tonight I promise to do two chapters tomorrow. That's 4 reviews with like... 12 hours to get them. Anyway, lets get on with the chapter, shall we?**

--

I woke up to the sound of a Pidgey chirping in the distance. Followed by the sound of a Pidgey squealing in terror. I turned to see if Blake was still asleep. Sure enough, he was gone, probably terrorizing the flock of Pidgey. I got up and stretched my front paws forward, followed by walking over to the river and grooming myself. While I was grooming, Krystal was glaring at me from her bed. She was starting to freak me out with her random growling, glaring, snarling, and hissing. While I was trying to get enough courage to walk over to Krystal and ask what I did wrong Kera walked over to me smiling.

"Hey Kera!" I said excitedly. I realized that I started smiling too. Then that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach happened again, and I felt like I was gonna throw up.

"SO DID YOU HEAR THE STORY ABOUT THE PIDGEY AND THE BEEDRILL WRESTLING?!" I yelled, unnecessarily loud with my eyes squinted and head down. I earned an icier glare from Krystal (if that was possible), and a confused look on Kera.

"Uh..no?" she had no idea what I was talking about, and honestly, neither did I. I felt like an idiot. I put my head down and walked back to my bed. I laid down and got in a comfortable position, looking at the river next to me. The water was crystal clear, and you could see straight to the bottom. There weren't many signs of life, mostly because of Blake, who had used Psychic to get a quick meal a few weeks back. I turned around and curled up into a ball. I sat there for a few minutes, and was about to drift into sleep before Kera curled up next to me. My heart stopped beating for a second. I got really nervous, and I was about to get up until something picked me up. I turned my head to see Krystal picking me up by my extra skin.

"Uh...eep?"I whispered.

"I think Blake wanted to see you Saph. Why don't you go wait for him over there?" She pointed to the other side of the clearing. There was a very clear tone of anger in her voice and I immediately went to where she told me. I laid down and curled up, trying to listen to what Kera was saying about me. After failing to hear anything I patiently waited for Blake to return from his feast. After about 5 more minutes of staring at a Wurmple try to climb a tree Blake returned.

"Hey..." I muttered.

"What's wrong with you?" he questioned, but I could tell by the look on his face he didn't care.

I began to tell him the story just like I did the day before.

"...and then Krystal told me to wait for you because you needed me for something." I explained. Although he was obviously disturbed by the story, he didn't seem angry like Krystal was.

"I see... actually I did need you for something." he said indifferently. He motioned for me to stay where I was and he walked in the woods. I waited for a few minutes, messing around with my tail, before he returned with a brown bag in his mouth.

"I cm acrs a hmin whoo hd dis," he spit out the bag and continued, "I came across a human who had this. He's gone, but I kept the bag!"

He motioned for me to look inside and , of course, being the curious creature I am I peered inside. There were 3 spray can type objects in there. They looked similar to what Blake had gotten Kera for her birthday... VM's? I didn't remember much about them, except that they made Kera learn a few new moves. I remembered how jealous I was that Blake, Kera and Krystal could form a Shadow Ball and I couldn't.

_"That's all about to change." _I thought to myself with a smile.

"I'm gonna assume by your sadistic smile that you remember what these are. There's three TM's here. Shadow Ball, Protect, and Iron Tail." he explained to me, but while he was doing that I had already sprayed myself with the one he said was Shadow Ball.

"Now don't expect to learn these all straight away, because it takes time practice and a lot of determination.

Blake began to give me the whole 'with great power comes great responsibility' lecture. I tried to use a few Shadow Balls, but as Blake said, it was too challenging for me to do it right away. I yawned a little bit before sitting down to rest. A few minutes later I decided to learn one move at a time instead of using all the TM's at once. Using the Shadow Ball TM had left me relatively weak, and I was forced to sit down and take a small nap. Right before I fell asleep I heard Krystal and Blake talking about me and Kera. I tried to listen, but sleep took me over before I even had the chance.

--

I woke up around 2 PM, according to the sun, and began to stretch. As usual there was no real sign of life anywhere. I could hear Rattata in the distance. They were the most annoying creatures on this planet. Well, not counting Wurmple. I remembered waking up to find one staring at me. I screamed so loud a Scyther came from his clearing about 4 minutes away and told me to keep quiet. I shook it off. I was going to groom myself but decided against it since I had already done it a few hours ago. Blake and Krystal were nowhere to be found, and Kera was asleep in her bed. I prodded over to her to wake her up, but once I saw her face I stopped for a second. She looked really... I couldn't find the word to describe her and shook it off. I nudged her awake, and as usual it had zero effect on her. I proceeded to splash her with the water from the river, but before I could I felt someone push me in it. I looked up to see Kera, smiling. I laughed and climbed back up, shaking myself in order to get her wet. She laughed and we began playing tag.

"Watch this!" I yelled, and turned towards a tree. I opened my mouth, imitating what Blake had always done, and tried to move energy from the rest of my body into the ghost energy orb. After a few tries I succeeded and used all my energy to push it forward. It flew at an alarmingly fast rate, but unfortunately there was little to no power in the orb. There wasn't even a scorch mark where it had hit.

"Wow, that was pretty good for just getting it!" she praised, and I began to practice more. After about an hour there was no improvement at all. Kera was sitting on her bed, watching me and grooming herself.

"Maybe I just can't do it." I announced, my ears drooping. Kera walked up to me, and licked my cheek. I froze for a second, I think I even stopped breathing for a short amount of time. My face got real hot, and I looked at her to see her blushing.

"You can do it!" she said reassuringly before walking back and sitting back down on her bed. I turned my head and looked at the tree. I was filled with confidence. I began to move all my energy into the orb, watching it grow to about the size of my whole body.

_"C'mon...3...2...1!"_ I focused all my energy and sent the ball flying. There was a huge hole in the trunk of the tree where the orb hit. I jumped in the air with joy, before I realized how much that Shadow Ball had drained me. I walked over to Kera and licked her on the cheek.

"Thanks..." I mumbled, and then everything went black.

--

**This one was WAY long than what I thought it would be. As usual, review guys! Thanks for reading!  
**


	8. A Worthy Lecture

**Hola, read****ers. This chapters gonna have a bit more 'action' than the other ones have lately. We're actually starting to get into the main story! Crazyyyyyyy, right?! Once again, I PROMISE 2 chapters tomorrow if I get 10 reviews by tonight. That's... 2 more I think? I'll go check later. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

--

Sunlight burned my eyes, and I grabbed my head. I just woke up, having past out yesterday from exhausting my body of nearly all its energy. I knew this because of Blake's voice in the background saying so. The pain was almost intolerable. I writhed in agony, rolling around in what felt like my bed, although it could've easily been the ground knowing how comfortable my bed is. Each second seemed like hours, and the pain refused to go away. After a few more seconds, I blacked out again.

--

A nudge to my side opened my eyes immediately. I cringed as the pain went to my head, although not nearly as bad as before. I managed to keep my eyes open and blinked a few times, getting used to the sunlight. I turned my head to see what woke me up. It was the TM I had used the day before. As I saw it, I growled a bit before throwing it into the woods. There was an awkward silence going on. It was like the whole world just stopped for a few minutes. I ignored it and began my routine. I stretched and a few seconds later I instinctively walked over to the river to groom myself. I saw Kera was sleeping on the ground a few yards away from me and debated myself on whether I should wake her up or not. I decided against it and continued grooming. About a minute later I heard something walk up behind me. I turned around to see Kera, looking at my teary-eyed with a sad look on her face.

"Uh, hi?" I said, kind of confused as to what she was crying about. Her eye twitched before running into me and crying in my chest.

"Kera, what's wrong?" I asked. I stopped when I realized something. I actually cared about how Kera felt (and I had that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach again). I shook it off.

"The Absol came! He talked to Dad, then I passed out!" she was crying ferociously now, and I patted her back to try and get her to calm down. If only I wasn't so scared, then it would have worked better. What were we going to do without Blake and Krystal? We had no one to protect us, no one to get our food, and most importantly Kera lost her parents. I knew how that felt, and I wasn't about to put her through it. I turned my head and saw the brown bag with the TM's in it. I walked over without thinking and sprayed myself with both TM's. I became very exhausted, but maintained my composure.

"Come on, Kera, we're going to find them." I sounded way more confident then I was I looked over and it had obviously helped Kera, because her face lit up after I said it, and that's all that mattered.

_"Now... how to find them." _I walked over to where Kera saw Blake last and saw footprints of the Umbreon on the ground. I stopped for a second. This all seemed way to easy. Kera, oblivious to everything I was thinking, began marching in the direction of the footprints. I shrugged off my thoughts and caught up with Kera. After about 4 minutes of walking in silence, a voice broke the silence.

"Hehe, there's the the kid Scar wants." I looked around and saw no one. I got in a battle pose and looked around more.

"Ohh, look how cute the little Eevee kid looks. He thinks he can fight me! Hahaha!" the voice rang out again, and I knew where he was. I shot a strong Shadow Ball in the direction of the voice: right above us. A brown blur jumped off the tree and landed right in front of us. It was a Raticate, with a weird symbol on his chest that looked like a snake wrapped around a skull.

"Nice try kid. I guess the Umbreon taught you tricks?" he laughed and disappeared in a blur.

_"Quick attack..." _I thought to myself. I backed up a step. He could be anywhere. Nothing happened for a second, and then I was hit into a tree with amazing force. I winced when I heard the bone crack. My left hind leg was out of commission for awhile. My mouth was wide open with a terrified expression.. Kera was frozen to the spot, about to cry because of what was going on. I shrugged off the pain and limped back to where I was before.

"How'd the tree taste kid?! Hahahahahaha!" he stood a few yards in front of Kera and I.

_"How am I supposed to beat him? He's evolved!"_ I thought to myself. For a second, everything seemed doomed. That is, until I remembered one lecture Blake gave me about fighting.

_"This better work, because if it doesn't, I'm a goner." _I had one shot at this. Everything had to be perfect, but before I did anything, I'd have to have him Quick Attack me again.

"I bet you that you can't do it again." I said smugly with a toothy grin on my face.

"You've got balls kid. I like that." he laughed and disappeared once more. I waited with a terrified expression on my face.

Then I heard what I wanted to hear.

"Die!" I knew where he was and swung my tail, or should I say Iron Tail. It was a direct hit, right in the stupid rat's face. He flew several yards, and I fell over. The rats body went limp, and he stopped breathing.

_"He got what he deserved." _I smiled, and then everything went black again.

--

**Saph's been passing out a lot lately, huh? The first OC is gonna be debuting in chapter 9 or 10! The creator is none other than HopeThePixii, who has an incredible PMD story that you should all check out. Now. Anywayyy, sorry that I'm not so good at the battle scenes, but hey, practice makes perfect. Hope you guys enjoyed it and once again, review, review, review! Thanks for reading guys!  
**


	9. Meet Droplet

**As promised, I'm doing 2 chapters today. We got TWELVE reviews. That's like.. 2 more than 10. Anyway, HopeThePixii's OC makes her debut here. And the creepy voice rears its ugly head. Review, review, review! Thanks for reading guys!**

--

My head was killing me. I was in a dark room that seemed eerily familiar. Then it clicked.

**"****He took them away from you, Saph."**

Not that voice again. What does it want from me? I was on the verge of tears, the pain still there.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as I started to cry. The pain was bad enough, I didn't need this voice to tell me things I didn't understand.

**"I need your help, Saph. I'm not your enemy. The fool Umbreon is."**

Great... now he's telling me my friends are my enemies.

"I'll just try to ignore him, he obviously has no idea what he's talking about." I thought to myself. I sat laid down where I was and sat there for a few seconds before the silence was broken.

**"Don't believe me? Fine, then I will show you what the Umbreon did."**

The pain in my head stopped, and I opened my eyes and stood up. I looked around, and as soon as I saw the scenery, I knew where I was.

"My old village..." I whispered.

I gasped, the Jolteon on the ground before me was my father, and a few feet from him stood Blake.

"Please, give my back my son!" my father pleaded, both legs broken from bites. I snarled and looked at Blake.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" I growled and jumped for Blake, only to go straight through him. I used Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, even Protect when he shot a Dark Pulse for a tree behind me, blowing it into a million pieces.

The dark room materialized and the pain in my head came back. I fell to the ground, the pain was unbearable. And then I woke up.

--

"Ugh, I'm never using two TM's at once ever again." I grumbled, and I noticed that my headache was gone and I smiled, happy that the ordeal I was going through was over. I looked around, and immediately noticed I was in a new clearing, and Kera was nowhere to be found. I got in a battle position and looked around more. There was a bed by a large maple tree, but no one was there. I got up and stretched, I couldn't groom myself because there was no source of water, unlike my old home. I sat down, waiting for any sign of life. I was thinking about sleeping when nothing happened, until there was a rustling in the bushes. I ran behind the large maple tree as a female Eevee, a little older than Kera and came from behind the bushes. She must have noticed I was gone, because she immediately looked around. I jumped out of my hiding spot and assumed by battle pose.

"Where is Kera?!" I snarled, and she laughed.

"You're mate? I think she we-" she was cut off by me yelling.

"She's not my mate!" I growled and jumped at her, failing when she hit me across the face with her tail.

_"Damn...she knows Iron Tail." _she smirked as her tail went from metallic silver to regular brown.

"Give up yet?" she laughed and began grooming herself.

"Never!" I snarled and ran at her at an amazing speed.

_"I learned Quick Attack! Now I'll definitely win." _I smirked and ran at her, full speed. About a second before making contact, she disappeared and ran straight into a tree.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." she laughed again, with a confident expression on her face.

--

**-Random POV switch- Kera's POV.**

I was about to walk into the clearing with the basket of berries Droplet asked me to get, but when I heard Saph yelling I decided to see what was going on first. Droplet and Saph were fighting, and Droplet was winning. I held back my laughter and watched some more.

"Let me just finish this..." Droplet said before burrowing underground. Saph was confused, he'd never heard of the move 'Dig' before apparently. He backed up a few steps with his eyes-wide, and then was sent flying through the air via Droplet. When he came back down, he was fighting to try to stay conscious. I decided that now would be a good time to reveal myself. I walked into the clearing, smiling with the basket of berries in my mouth.

"Hi Saph!" I cheerily said, then he gave me a weird look and passed out again.

"He's been doing that a lot lately." I sighed. It was true. He seemed to pass out once or twice everyday. It was lucky we were alive at all, after the fight that went on the yesterday. After the fight with the Raticate a group of Ratatta came to attack us, but Droplet saved us and brought Saph and I to her clearing. After we dragged Saph, who I'd noticed was gaining weight, to the clearing she asked me to get some berries that we saw on the way to the clearing. I walked over to Saph and tried to nudge him awake, but to no avail.

"He seems nice." Droplet said with obvious sarcasm.

"Yeah..." I muttered looking over to her, and back to Saph.

--

**WOOO, another chapter! Please review guys! Sorry I couldn't get 2 in one day, but I promise to do 2 over the course of the week. I have school **

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	10. Leaves of Death

**I just now had a chance to check over the last chapter, and... wow. The first part was really messed up. The italics didn't work and it made it hard to understand. I'll get a chance to read it over this time though.**

--

I opened my eyes, now used to the stinging sensation upon opening, and looked around. I saw Kera curled up next to me, and nearly passed out again. I turned my head to see the Eevee from yesterday sleeping on her bed. I quietly got up and stretched, followed by grooming myself for a few minutes.

"Look who's finally up." I turned my head to see the Eevee, now awake, staring at me from a few yards away.

"Who are you?" I growled, getting into a fighting position, although I obviously couldn't win.

"Relax, relax. Trust me, if I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead days ago." she smirked, and starting grooming herself. I growled and laid back down. I looked at my surroundings. It was the same clearing I had been in yesterday, when I fought the Eevee. Using the TM's really wore me out. It must've been days ago by now. With all the sudden fainting I wasn't sure how long it had been. I nudged closer to Kera, not sure why I did it, and tried to get some sleep. Of course, about 20 seconds after that happened Kera woke up, which followed with a nudge in my side. I looked over to see her with a cheerful smile.

_"There goes my chance of sleeping for the day..." _I thought to myself, and began to stand up when she pushed me down and put her head on my side. I blushed and turned my head away from her.

"W-what are you doing?" I stammered, the feeling in my stomach was making me want to puke.

"Pillow!" she cheerfully said, before drifting into sleep. I smiled, and went back to laying down. Soon enough, I was sleeping too.

--

I woke up to Kera smiling at me. I smiled back, and stood up. I stretched and started grooming myself, stopping when the Eevee walked over to us. I scowled a bit before talking to her.

"What do you want Eevee?" I growled, baring my claws. She laughed.

"I'm Droplet, and it's nice to meet you too." she said sarcastically.

"Whatever. How did we get here anyway?" I questioned, and Kera smiled again.

"She saved us!" Kera squealed.

"W-what? I beat that Raticate, what could have been stronger?" I asked seriously, but couldn't help smiling at myself, proud of winning the fight.

"How about a whole pack of Rattata?" Droplet smirked, gloating even more than I had.

"Yeah well...," I looked at Kera, who had a sad expression on her face, "... thanks."

I turned my head and walked away. I walked for about 10 seconds before Kera caught up. She was smiling.

"You actually thanked her! And you didn't fight either!" she tackled playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, now that my long walk is over, let's go back." I murmured, and about 10 seconds later, we were back.

"Long trip, huh? You two must be exhausted." Droplet smirked sarcastically.

"Very!" Kera said sarcastically, earning a confused look from both me and Droplet.

"...What?" she said and tilted her head. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Well, before I broke it, that is.

"Nothing... anyway, how about some food? I'm starving." I didn't wait for Kera or Droplet and walked over to the basket of berries by Droplet's bed. We all ate for a few minutes, me eating most considering I hadn't eaten in a day and was still exhausted from both the fight and the TM's. Kera and Droplet started talking and I sat at under an oak tree in the far corner of Droplet's clearing.

"Hey, Saph! Droplet and I are going to get more berries, be back in a few!" Kera called, not waiting for a reply as both her and Droplet bounded into the forest. I sighed, and laid down.

_"What's this odd feeling I get when I'm around Kera? Blake told me, but I don't see how a Beedrill wrestling a Pidgey helps me at all... I mean even if-"_

I was cut off by hundreds of black leaves hitting me, sending me flying into a nearby tree, causing quite a hole.

"Why are you here?" a voice called.

"If only I knew..." I replied, hundreds more leaves hitting me as a reply. A Leafeon stepped out from the shadows of a tree. He looked strong, probably stronger than Droplet.

_"How am I gonna pull this one off..." _I thought to myself, more leaves breaking my thoughts.

"What did you do with her?!" he yelled, sending more leaves at me. I dodged with Quick Attack, and hit him head on. He looked barely effected.

"I don't know who you're talking about." I stated calmly, dodging more leaves with Quick Attack.

"Droplet! Where is she?!" he sent a ball of energy at me, way to fast for me to dodge. It hit me head on, and I was barely holding onto consciousness when I landed.

_"Not again... I've passed out _way_ too many times the past few days." _I thought to myself.

"STOP!" I heard Droplet yelling.

"I found her!" I was barely able to speak, and it was a pretty big waste of energy to do that, but it just felt like I should.

"Droplet, who is that?" Kera murmured, standing next to me, with her ears drooped.

"This is Razor. He's my mate."

--

**CLIH CLIH CLIH CLIFFHANGER!! Thanks for reading guys! **


	11. Offspring of Evil

**Wow, sorry for not updating recently. I've been grounded for doing.. bad things. You know, starts with a d and ends with rinking. ANYWAY! I finally managed to get this chapter up. This was a toughy to write. Had to rewrite this like 3 times. Like always, review, review, review! Thanks for reading guys!  
**

--

"What?!" Kera and I said simultaneously.

"Yeah, he's the one all right." Droplet declared, nuzzling up to Razor.

"Yeah... well, can I pass out now?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Go for it." Droplet stated, and I felt Kera curl up next to me before I passed out.

--

I woke up as I usually did, Kera nudging me and smiling when my eyes opened from my slumber. I stretched and groomed myself. I started to stretch and groom myself, as usual. Kera looked up at me, and I looked down at her. I turned to see Razor and Droplet sleeping and suddenly I felt like I had to say something...

"Do you want to be my mate?"

I froze for a second.

_"D-Did I just say that?" _My eyes were wide in shock, and I was sweating uncontrollably. The pain in my gut was killing me, and just when I thought I was about to pass out, she answered.

"Yes." she stated, and she kissed me. I wasn't sure how to react for a moment. I didn't hate it, in fact, it felt really good, but Droplet and Razor rolling around on the ground laughing kind of ruined the moment. I guess they had woken up just in time.

"Aw, looks like I was right, you two _are _mates!" Droplet said in between laughs, and I growled. A few minutes later the laughing subsided and I asked another important question.

"We're leaving. Are you coming with us?" I asked seriously. There was an awkward silence before Droplet elbowed Razor.

"Ow- uh, yeah. We're going with you." he declared, looking the other way with a disappointed look on his face. Droplet nodded in agreement, and I turned, looking into the forest. I turned my head and hesitated a moment, thinking about the dream I had the day before. Was it true? Did Blake take my family away from me? I shook off the thoughts and looked back into the forest confidently.

_"We're going to find you Blake."_ I thought to myself before we began our venture and walked into the forest.

--

It seemed like we had been walking for days. My feet were sore, and had a large frown on my face. I turned my head to see everyone else completely fine, Kera skipping around with a smile on her face. Droplet was rubbing up against Razor. We were in an unnameable forest. It was the average looking forest. Trees, trees, and more trees. The occasional Wurmple slithered by, scared of Razor's intimidating glare. I decided to break the silence with a question, because I needed something to distract me from my aching feet.

"Where were you before you came back to your clearing, Razor?"

"That's none of your concern." he stated solemnly, and winced when Droplet punched him in the stomach.

"Er- I mean, I was visiting my family." he said with a fake smile. Kera winced at the word 'family', and I trotted over to her and licked her cheek.

"We'll find them, I promise." I whispered in her ear. She perked up immediately and rubbed my side. We continued walking for another few minutes, until a white blur shot out from what seemed like nowhere. An Absol stood where it ended. He stood at about I immediately got in an offensive position and jumped at the Absol. He disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from where he was before.

"Stop, I'm not trying to fight you!" he pleaded, interrupted by a Quick Attack to the side by none other than me. He flew a few feet into a nearby tree and fell on his side.

"Sure, and we're supposed to trust you... why? On top of me not believing you, I don't exactly have a good history with Absol." I growled, and the Absol stood up.

"Typical. Not only does my father ruin my life, he ruins both yours and your mates." he looked down with a disappointed look on his face.

"Father?" Kera's ears perked up.

"That bastard Scar is your father?" I questioned. I was stunned, and almost let my gaurd down. I shook it off and continued to glare at the Absol.

"Yes, unfortunately." the Absol smiled. He wanted something. He wouldn't be acting so cheery if he didn't.

"What do you want from us?" I demanded, growling slightly.

"I, uh, well, you know," the Absol sighed before continuing, "I want to join your group."

"...That's all? No 'I want to kill you!'?" I asked, disappointed.

"Nope."

"Oh, how about, 'I want to slice you into pieces with my bare claws'?"

"That's the same thing as wanting to kill you, and no."

"Whatever..." I said, and turned my head. He seemed trustworthy, but looks can be deceiving. I turned my head to the rest of the group. Kera and Droplet nodded, while Razor shook his head no. Droplet realized and punched him, causing him to nod as well. I sighed, and turned back to the Absol who looked eager.

"Eh, sure whatever," I sighed again, and continued, "what's your name anyway?"

I glared at him for a second, and he zoned out and looked up a second before speaking.

"Teir. My name is Teir."

--

**Woah, an Absol? Scar's son too! Does this mean that some Absol are extremely awesome?! I think so. I'll be putting up a poll on my profile soon. It'll be about a specific Pokemon. I'll give you guys a hint: its name starts with 'A' and ends with 'bsol'. Thanks for reading guys!**


	12. Pale Moonlight

**Sup people of FF, how are you all doing this wonderful evening? I'm doing great, because this chapter contains a super secret awesome scene that I've been waiting to do since I started the story. As usual, REVIEW!! Thanks for reading guys!**

--

It had been an hour since Teir had shown up and joined the group, and he seemed to be ecstatic about traveling with us. He had had a smile on his face from the time we accepted him, up until now, and honestly, his upbeat attitude was really starting to piss me off. It was late in the evening, and the navy blue sky was dimming down to nothing more than a dull purple. Kera yawned, and was starting to look almost as tired as I was. Razor looked tired, but tried to hide it to make himself look more manly.

_"Hard to look manly when you have a leaf growing out of your ass." _I thought to myself, and laughed, earning weird looks from everyone in the group except Razor, who just growled and looked away.

"All right, lets stop here tonight. We'll wake up early tomorrow and keep going." I declared confidently, and Razor growled.

"Where the hell are we going anyway, your majesty?" I growled and answered his question.

"We're going to my old clearing. There has to be something there that will lead us in the right direction." Razor growled at the comment and curled up under a tree, Droplet following him and curling up in his stomach. Teir rolled over on his back and fell asleep in seconds, his legs waving in the air with his tongue out. I sighed and trotted over to a tree, Kera curling up next to me, and drifted to sleep.

--

I woke up to a pitch black forest, not a sound breaking the nights peacful silence. I yawned, and looked around. Everyone else was asleep, Teir still waving his legs around frantically in his sleep. He had a puddle of drool next to where his tongue lay on the ground, and somehow managed to smile even with his mouth wide open.

_"I feel sorry for whoever gets stuck with him as a mate."_ I shuddered and shook off the thoughts. A yawn broke the silence, and I looked down to see kera looking at me with a cheerful smile on her face. I kissed her quickly, and looked up at the midnight sky blushing. I was about to say something when I caught sight of the moon. It looked so beatiful... Kera saw me staring at it and soon enough, she was too. It's funny. This was probably one of the worst times of my life. Blake and Krystal kidnapped, possibly being tortued, maybe even dead. My home gone, stuck with idiots that I had no choice but to befriend. However, when I looked at the full moon, I felt so at peace. The moonlight seemed to focus on Kera and I, and I could barely see anything. The light was so bright I had to close my eyes. I waited a second, still at peace, until the light went down. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting them to the world around me, and ended up looking straight into the blood red eyes that I remembered seeing, what seemed like, forever ago.

_"Krystal...?" _I thought to myself, but shook off the thoughts immediately. It was Kera. She had evolved into an Umbreon.

_"It must have been the moon. The moonlight shined on her and she evolved."_ I blinked. If Kera had evolved because of the moonlight then... I looked at my paws. What was there wasn't the usual light brown fur tone of an Eevee, but the jet black fur of an Umbreon. I smiled in excitement. I evolved! I looked down at Kera, and my heart skipped a beat. She was beatiful. Her eyes gleamed in the night, and she had a loving smile on her face. Her body was slender, and she began rubbing her side against mine before she eventually sat down next to me. I laid down to, kissing her before drifting into a peacful sleep.

--

I woke up when Droplet jumped on the two of us yelling 'Awwwww!!'. I growled a little before shoving her off of me, and standing up.

"I don't care if you evolved or not, push her one more time and I'll kill you." Razor threatened me as I began grooming myself with a toothy grin on my face. Kera soon got up too, nuzzling my neck with hers, and I licked her cheek before speaking.

"All right, let's get a move on. Razor, wake up the idiot." A shut my eyes as soon as I saw the Sand-Attack about to hit me in the face. Razor smirked.

"Cute. Now wake up Teir before I kick your leafy ass." Razor sighed, but did as he was told. Teir woke up and screamed. Half of his body was wet, due to the ocean of drool next to him.

"Um, wow. Sorry, but you guys have a drooling problem." he said cheerfully before walking into the forest, going the wrong direction I might add.

"Teir..." I called, sighing.

"Oh, right!" he bounded the other way, and bounced past us happily.

_"It's gonna be a looong day."_

--

**YES! FINALLY THEY EVOLVE! And Umbreons too! Who would've guessed, right? Thanks for reading guys, sorry it was so short, but I just wanted to get the evolution in there. Thanks for reading!**


	13. An Unfortunate Reunion

**Two chapters in one day? I know what you're thinking: Wow, Heath is actually doing something. Sound good? I hope so. Sorry about the lack of battles in the last few chapters, that's all gonna change this chapter. As usual, please review, yadaydada. Thanks for reading guys.**

--

We began our trek into the forest shortly after Teir and caught up to him quite fast. The Absol was in a tall oak tree, on the verge of tears with a panicked expression on his face. He was on a bench, and started shaking.

"Get it away," he yelled, freaking out about something, "it'll eat me alive!"

He pointed his paw towards the right of the group, and everybody turned their head in the direction simultaneously. A Caterpie stood in the direction Teir pointed.

"You're...serious?" Droplet asked, and he nodded in a fast motion. I trotted over to the Caterpie and looked it in the eyes.

"Go home." The Caterpie smiled and nodded before turning around and walking into the bush behind it. Razor sighed and threw a leaf at Teir, causing him to jump off the tree, landing on his face.

"Nice one." I sighed, and we continued on the path. I eyed the path cautiously. Something didn't feel right. Somehow this situation felt vaguely familiar. Me walking next to an Umbreon, heading home... then it clicked. I turned my head and shot a powerful Shadow Ball flying through the forest. A grunt of pain followed shortly after.

"Well look who learned new tricks." I growled at the voice. The one responsible for ruining my kithood.

"Come out Psy!" I yelled, shooting more Shadow Balls into the forest.

A white flash occurred a few yards in front of me and and Psy appeared. His face was darker tone of purple than the rest of his body, most likely from Blake's Shadow Ball. He also had the mark of a skull with a snake wrapped around it, just like that Raticate I fought a few days ago. I smirked, and Psy growled before regaining his composure.

"My, my, look at this beauty." He teleported in front of Kera. I immediately growled and my pulse soared. A dark aura flowed from my body and shot at Psy. He teleported back to where he once was.

_"Dark Pulse."_ I thought to myself.

"Ah, she's your mate. Too bad, she was as beautiful as Blake's mate was. Of course, who knows if those two are even alive." he laughed sadistically, cut off by my Shadow Ball hitting him in the face. I jumped at Psy, charging a Dark Pulse that hit him directly in the chest. He soared a few feet, and got up, relatively unharmed.

"Very, very, cute, but I'm not here to fight. I'm here to deliver a message. My master wants you to join us. I will return to you in one day. If you say no, you will deeply regret it." With that, he teleported away, laughing crazily.

I growled and shot a Dark Pulse at a tree, satisfied by the damage it caused. Kera rubbed against me to calm me down and it partially succeeded until Razor spoke.

"So when are ya gonna join them?"

I growled and Droplet punched him and he looked at her apologetically. I scowled and turned around, ignoring the mass of questions. I started walking, and everyone took the hint that I didn't feel like talking.

_"I wonder... is his master the one that contacts me in my dreams?"_ he shook off the thoughts and continued walking, looking at the Tailow and Starly that flew above me.

About six hours of extremely monotonous walking later, we made it. It was our old clearing, only this time, there was company. A Nidorino was sleeping on, what used to be, my bed.

_"Oh, HELL no." _I thought to myself before shooting the Nidorino off my bed with a Dark Pulse. He flew a few feet away and got up growling.

"What was that for?!" he scowled, about to charge at me.

"For living in my home!" I growled and shot a Shadow Ball at the Nidorino. He rolled away, and the Shadow Ball missed by far. Kera looked away, afraid, and Razor had a smirk on his face. Teir was playing with a random Beautifly, who seemed to be scared out of her mind.

Wait.

_"Where's Droplet?" _I thought to myself. I was answered a few seconds later when she burst from the ground, sending the Nidorino flying. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. I pushed him in the river and, surprisingly, he floated and headed towards the human city nearby. I smirked to myself and Droplet yawned before curling up next to Razor. Teir was done assaulting the Beautifly, and Kera was looking at me lovingly. I walked over to her and rubbed against her gently. We walked over to my old bed, and I sat down, while she curled up into my stomach. I looked around the clearing. It was like nothing had changed at all. I couldn't help but think about what Psy said. He was going to make me pay? Hah, fat chance. I ignored the thoughts and put my neck on Kera's before drifting to a peaceful sleep.

--

**Look who made a comeback! Thought you saw the last of him awhile ago, huh? Well it looks like he's back, but this time he's no pushover. Sorry it was so short guys didn't really have that much time. As always, as always, review, review, review, review, review. Thanks for reading guys.**


	14. Training Time

**Things start heating up in this one, and someone makes a big comeback! Anyway, hope you all like the chapter, as usual, review! It makes me want to upload chapters faster, and all that crap. Thanks for reading!  
**

--

It was noon. In a few hours Psy would come and demand a decision. What would I say? What would happen to my ... friends? One question just seemed to lead to another question. I sighed and turned to Kera, who also seemed to be troubled. I licked her cheek before turning my head and continuing to look around the clearing. Teir seemed to be his absent-minded self, trying to catch his tail. Razor was getting beat by Droplet for some unknown reason, as usual. I started grooming myself, trying to keep my mind off the thoughts that just kept digging into my mind. I spent most of the morning learning some of the new attacks that come with being an Umbreon. Good thing I had paid attention to Blake when he was hunting, otherwise I'd be lost. I cringed at the thought of Blake. Although he had taken me in, and protected me numerous times, the dream I had made me rethink him entirely. I ignored the thoughts, and decided to train my new skills. I stood up, casually stretching, and walked in front of the nearest tree.

"Training again, Saph?" Kera questioned, and I nodded in reply. I shot a powerful Dark Pulse at the tree and added on to the damage with an enormous Shadow Ball.

"Wow, you're getting good at that! Much better than before!" Teir praised, and I looked at him confused. He had been watching me train? He was asleep.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." I replied, still very much confused. I shrugged it off and practiced my Iron Tail. It was the easiest move for me to learn, as the first time I used it was against the Raticate, but it was the hardest to perfect. I had never been able to conjure one nearly as good as the one I had used then. I growled, mad at myself for being unable to perfect the attack, and was about to give up when Droplet spoke.

"You have to concentrate all your energy in your tail, or you'll never get it." she spoke calmly. I looked at her for a second before attempting it again. I concentrated all my energy into my tail and swung my body hard as hard as I could. I looked at the mark and smirked. It wasn't perfect, but it was an obvious improvement. A few more and I had it down. I smiled in satisfaction and decided to test out one of my newer attacks: Wish.

"Razor, I need your help." I said lazily. He looked over and chuckled.

"And why should I help you?" he scoffed.

"I'll give you two reasons. One: It involves hurting me. Two: That." I pointed out Droplet who was growling at him.

"The first was good enough for me." he said nonchalantly, while walking over to me.

"Good boy." I smiled, and he growled.

"All right, hit me."

He smiled and shot a small green ball of energy. I let it hit me directly in the chest and I flew back a few feet or so. I scowled and then felt it. The sudden spark energy flow through my body. About 30 seconds later, it happened again and my wound was gone. Razor frowned, and immediately asked if we could do it again. I agreed, and about 3 Energy Balls later, I had had enough practice with Wish. The constant use tired me out, so to many could be fatal in battle.

_"And Arceus knows whats going to happen in two hours..."_ I thought to myself before continuing my training.

I decided that Dark Pulse would be the best move to practice next, considering it was the strongest move I knew, and it was a Dark type move. I felt the familiar pulse run through my body, and focused all my outside of my body. The dark aura enveloped me and I shot it at a nearby tree. The damage was significant and I smiled in excitement. I shot a few more and decided that it was time to spar with someone.

_"But who? Sad as it is, I'd lose against Razor and Droplet. Kera is strong, but I would most likely hold back."_ I sighed and turned my head. I was about to give up when I saw the answer to my problem: Teir. He noticed me staring and gave me a confused look.

"Teir, how would you like to spar with me?" As expected, he wouldn't deny a chance to train with me.

"Of course!" he jumped up and ran over to me. I smirked at the cheerful look on his and got prepared to shoot a Shadow Ball at him. Everyone was watching us with interest, and a few wild Pidgey had roosted on a branch to get a good view.

_"This is gonna be an easy win." _I thought to myself, still smirking.

"Ready...go!" I yelled, immediately shooting an extremely powerful Shadow Ball at Teir. He dodged it easily and laughed like it was a game. I snarled and shot a Dark Pulse at him, which once again he dodged easily. I was about to shoot another Dark Pulse when his scythe started glowing an eery purple. I got on my guard and waited for the impending attack. Without warning, the purple dullde down to the regular gray. I dropped my guard for just a second, and he jerked his head down. The purple aura slashed right into my face, leaving a deep gash. I whimpered in pain and Teir's scythe grew white.

_"I've got to attack before he does!" _I thought to myself and shot a Dark Pulse. Teir swung his scythe down, and a mini-tornado appeared, shooting for the Dark Pulse. It absorbed the energy and shot it back at me, ten fold, sending me flying into a nearby tree.

"Are you okay?!" Teir yelled, running up to me. Kera had also came and was rubbing up against me. I stood up slowly.

"I'm fine." I scowled.

"Are you sure?" Teir questioned.

"I'm _fine_." I retorted, walking towards my tree, and resting. I sighed, and put my head down for a quick nap. I subconsciously felt Kera lay down next to me before I drifted to sleep.

--

I yawned and licked Kera's cheek. I had woken up about fifteen minutes ago. Everyone else was wide awake with a concerned look on all their faces. I scowled when I saw Teir, and his head drooped. As if on cue Psy teleported in front of me.

"Have you made your decision?" the Espon asked me, a sick smile on his face.

"Never." I scowled, baring my teeth.

"Haha, suit yourself. Time to die, Umbreon." Psy growled.

"**The only one dying here is you, Psy.**" an unkown voice boomed. An Umbreon stepped out of the woods.

"Blake?!"

--

**That's**** shocking, right? Thanks for reading you guys, hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	15. New Power

**We're continuing where we left off last chapter, which was right about...**

--

"Blake?!"

I blinked, checking to make sure it wasn't just my imagination. The Umbreon stood tall, larger than most Umbreon, and towering over Psy. He was snarling, and his amethyst eyes looked like they were about to shoot lasers. Basically, he had pissed off written all over him. Kera was crouching behind me, scared of her fathers behavior. Teir was in a nearby bush, whimpering at the sight of Blake. Razor and Droplet watched almost no emotion, although I could tell by the look on their face that they were uncomfortable. Psy had a look of shock in his face, but got rid of it as quickly as it came.

"You look a little tense, Blakey. Then again, having your mate killed before your eyes can do that, can't it?" Psy laughed, and Kera whimpered, I licked her and rubbed up against her before a piercing scream brought me back to the conversation. I flinched when I saw what had happened. Nothing was left of Psy. Only a gem remained, sparkling in the ashes of, what I assumed to be, the Espeon. Blake turned and gave me a glare. I shuddered as he looked me up and down, before shooting an immense Shadow Ball at me. The ball was too large to dodge, and hit me in the chest, sending me flying, stopped by a branch from a nearby tree. I grunted, and looked up at Blake. He was standing before me, his claw raised in the air.

"What are you doing this for?" I questioned, getting a growl in reply.

**"It's all your fault."** he boomed, before bringing his paw down. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable...

Only, it never came. I opened my eyes, seeing Blake with a wide-eyed look of fear on his face, looking to my right. I turned my head and saw Kera, with four deep gashes in her side, blood seeping out of the wounds. I froze. Everything was happening so slow. Kera suddenly stopped breathing. Blake turned around to run away, and I jumped at the Umbreon and brought my claws down upon his back. He whimpered in agony, and I snarled. He rolled onto his back and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm... sorry." he muttered, before passing out.

I slowly made my way over to Kera. Teir, Razor, and Droplet were already over there, looking down, ears drooping. Teir looked up at me and shook his head.

**"I can save her."** a soothing voice in my head said calmly.

_"Anything." _I thought to myself, hoping whatever it was would hear.

**"Let me give you my power..."** the voice changed from soothing to sadistic in seconds, and before I could stop it, it happened.

I felt a strange glowing sensation, and a whole new surge of power. It felt as though I was flying, and I could feel the stares coming from everyone around me. The glowing disappeared as quickly as it began, and I floated down from about a foot in the air. I walked over to Kera and focused all my energy around her, the white aura radiated from my body to her wounds, which sealed up almost immediately. A few tense seconds past before it happened.

"She's breathing!" Teir yelled in disbelief, although Razor and Droplet where to busy staring at me to notice.

"What are you staring at?" I asked calmly.

"Um, Saph..." Droplet motioned for me to follow her. She walked me to the river and pointed into the water. I looked down, and saw nothing.

"What I don't see anyth-" I cut my sentence short when I saw my reflection.

_"What happened to me?" _I thought to myself. My once jet black fur was now snow white, and my golden rings, were now black. The only thing I had retained was my sapphire eyes.

_"It was all worth it to save Kera..."_ I thought to myself.

--

**MEGA CLIFFY! Anyway, looks like Saph changed a bit this chapter. If you want a more detailed look at him, just look at my profile picture. Just try and keep in mind that his eyes are Sapphire, and not red. Anyway, sorry it was so short, I've had school work unfortunately. Thanks for reading, see ya later guys!  
**


	16. Author's Note?

**Har-har, hee-hee.**

**Yeah. I'm not dead. Far from it. This is an apology to everyone who's read this and enjoyed it. I haven't been able to make time to write chapters or... get on here at all for numerous reasons. Let me just stick to the three that count:**

**1. I have a life. I can't sit and write 24/7, no matter how much I wish I could.**

**2. I have been grounded. Don't drink.**

**3. I have had the worst writers block that anyone could have possibly had before me. I've never delayed so much in my life. I couldn't think of ANYTHING. I was kinda depressed after something happened in my life that I'm not really willing to talk about here.**

**Either way, I'm writing again and expect a chapter up in a weeks time.**

**And a HUGE apology to Pixii.**

**Don't kill me.  
**


	17. Phantoms

_"What's happening to me?"_ a voice in my head cried out. I hushed out the thoughts an slowly turned my head to Blake.

I slowly brought my face down to his ear and whispered, "You're lucky to be alive right now."

I slowly brought my claw up and rubbed it across his neck. He winced and looked at me through his one open eye.

"Let this be a reminder to never touch Kera again." I brought my claw down upon his closed eye, leaving a terrible gash. Blood poured out of the wound and Blake howled in agony.

I walked away ignoring the astonished look on Droplet's face and walked up to Kera, rubbing up against her. I growled at Teir, who was still whimpering in a bush, to get him to stop. He did so and walked out to sit with the rest of the pack of misfits in our group. I scowled at everyone before lying down and closing my eyes, my transformation still leaving me quite dazed. I felt Kera lay down next to me and finally drifted to sleep.

--- **Teir's POV **---

"We've gotta get the old Saph back. Look at him! Smug little bastard..." Droplet grumbled, pointing out Saph. I turned my head away, not wanting to listen to the plans of revolt.

_"Saph is my friend. I don't want to hurt him. But if this gets the old, nice... nicer Saph back, then is it worth it?"_

_"I guess I really don't have a choice."_ I decided finally, turning my head back to listen to Droplet's speech.

"...So if we all come together, we know what to do. We've gotta beat this demon out of him." she finished.

"Um, just curious, Droplet. How do we even know this is a demon? Maybe Saph evolved." I cringed at the look of annoyance on her face.

"Teir. Shut up while you're ahead, please." she sighed, "Now who's in?"

Razor and Droplet simultaneously said they were in.

"You must all think I'm deaf." Razor, Droplet and I turned our heads to see Kera with an indifferent look on her face.

"I'm in." she declared, before putting her head back down and going to sleep.

"And I am too." a deep voice murmured from the the shadows of a large tree. The figure stepped out, revealing none other then Blake. A new scar had already formed over his left eye.

"Anything to get Saph back." he decided, shutting his eyes before walking back into the shadows of the tree.

That was everyone. Except for me, of course. With all yes on me, I shut my eyes before sighing.

"I'm in."

-- **Saph's POV **---

"GET HIM!"

Was all I heard before it happened. It felt like someone was repeatedly Hyper Beaming me. After what seemed like hours of brutal abuse, I opened my eyes to see Razor, Droplet, Teir and Kera staring at me in a battle pose.

"Get out of him, demon!" Kera yelled dramatically before running at me and slamming her head into my side. I growled and spat a Shadow Ball in front of her as a warning.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said motioning to Kera, and turned his head before continuing.

"But I'll kill all of you." I motioned to Razor, Teir and Droplet. Razor growled before sending razor sharp leaves at me. I easily reflected them with a large Shadow Ball and laughed.

"Is that really all you can do? You're going to have a tough time with this fight then." I pounced towards Razor, but was immediatly cut off by a tackle to my side. I flew a few feet before hitting a tree and looking over. Blake was standing in my path with a triumphant look on his face.

"Guess you're not as tough as you thought, huh, Saph?" he chuckled and shot two Shadow Balls at me. I growled before countering with two ghostly orbs of my own. I was about to pounce before I felt something. Something under me. Snapping my eyes open with sudden realization, I jumped up, narrowly avoiding Droplet bursting out of the ground, her claws barely missing my side. I brought my paw down upon her back and sent her flying, knocking her out immediately. Razor's eyes narrowed and he pounced at me.

"Tsk, tsk." I mumbled before showing my fangs and punching him in the snout as he came towards me. Blood poured out of his mouth as I jumped on his back and bit into it. He howled in agony and Blake shot a powerful Shadow Ball at me. I sighed at the fact that I had to remove myself, but jumped over the orb and laughed at the impact on Razor's head. Droplet awoke in time to see it and then fainted again. Blake growled and ran at me. He had a determined look in his face and his eyes were narrowed.

_"Giga Impact."_ I thought to myself with a chuckle. I was about to jump out of the way when something strange happened. Kera jumped in the way of the impact. Without thinking, I pushed her out of the way. With no time left to move, I was helpless from the attack. A sharp pain appeared in my chest, and everything went black.

---

"Get out of my body." a calm voice spoke.

_"Where am I?"_

I slammed my eyes shut at the intense light of the room and waited until my eyes adjusted. I looked around at my surroundings. I appeared to be in a cold, circular room. I shivered before looking in the direction of the voice that spoke. A lone Umbreon stood before me. His eyes were shut, and he appeared very tranquil.

"I'll only say this one more time. Get. Out. Of. My. Body." he said with a snarl.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." I growled back with a smirk.

"Ha. A demon who doesn't even know his purpose. It figures that an idiot would be the one to take me over."

I snarled and shot a Shadow Ball at the Umbreon. He disappeared and re-appeared inches away from me. I shot a confused look before he continued talking.

"You can't hurt me in my own mind." he yelled before punching me across the snout.

"I'll be taking back what's mine now."

He brought his paw up before saying one last thing:

"When you get back to your boss... tell him I generously decline his offer."

And then everything went black once more.


End file.
